Chapter 1/Man Hunt
(Space, warp speed) The SC-4 is at high warp. (SC-4, cockpit) Typhuss I've been trying to contact you for an hour why haven't you answered my transmissions Kira says as she's worried about him on the monitor. Because I have a problem up here, Admiral Landy thinks I killed two people and my phaser was found at the crime scene says Typhuss as he looks at Kira on the screen. What does Starfleet Command know about this Kira says on the monitor. I don't know, I have been in meetings all day says Typhuss as he looks at Kira on the screen. Warning unknown vessel approaching shuttle from aft at warp 9.98 the computer says in its female voice. Look, I got to go, Kira says Typhuss as he closes the channel. Typhuss puts the SC-4 on red alert and the lights flash red. On the screen it shows the shield grid of the shuttle going around the shuttle. Computer, show me the unknown vessel on the screen says Typhuss to the computer. It shows a Ronin class starship in pursuit. Computer, identify that ship says Typhuss to the computer. USS Dauntless NCC-5596 the computer says in its female voice. Computer, who is in command of the USS Dauntless says Typhuss to the computer. Captain Brandon Martin computer says in its female voice. Captain Martin's brother says Typhuss to himself. The shuttle shakes from the phaser fire. You want to play it the hard way says Typhuss as he targets the Dauntless with photon torpedoes. Typhuss pushes the fire button. (Space, warp speed) The torpedoes hit the forward shields with zero effect. (SC-4, cockpit) Zero effect on the shields the computer says in its female voice. Shuttle shakes again as a huge shower of sparks erupt from the left console and then the ceiling. This Captain Brandon Martin to SC-4 you will disengage your engines and surrender to me Captain Martin says over the communications system. Typhuss opens a channel to the USS Dauntless. This Admiral Kira, I can't do that Captain, I didn't do it, my fight's not with you Captain and I'm trying to find who set me up says Typhuss to Captain Martin. Admiral Kira, sir you're under arrest I've have orders from Admiral Landy to take you in don't make me destroy your shuttle Captain Martin says on the monitor then on Typhuss's console shows another ship approaching at warp 9.99 reads Daedalus class battlecruiser USS Kingston. By now your sensors should read a Daedalus class battlecruiser approaching at warp 9.99, its the USS Kingston, I have been in Starfleet for thirty five years and you are out of your league, Captain, so you stand down says Typhuss as he closes the channel. (Space, warp speed) The Kingston fires at the Dauntless causing damage to its dorsal shields and then the phaser beam strikes its port nacelle but not before a quantum torpedo misses the shuttle due to Typhuss's great piloting skills, the SC-4 drops out of warp along with the Kingston close behind it. (SC-4, cockpit) Typhuss has a head wound but is stable trying to get his shuttle stable and he does and Typhuss lowers the shields, turns off the armor then the shuttle is beamed to 302 bay. (Transporter room) Typhuss walks into the transporter room and covering his face. Typhuss hey buddy what's up John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss walks over to John and looks at him. Trying to find who set me up says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss I think it would be better if you remain onboard the Kingston for your safety I hate for you to get blown up by one of Landy's patrols and we know how to avoid them and I know where to look to find who set you up John says as he looks at Typhuss. I will says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Space) The Kingston jumps to warp speed. (Starfleet Intelligence HQ, Admiral Landy's office) What the Kingston stopped you Landy says as she looks at the monitor on her desk. Yes, ma'am she took out our warp drive with one shot and we tried to destroy the shuttle but he had very good piloting skills, we're repairing the damage now as soon as we do we'll head out and find them again Captain Martin says on the monitor. Very well Captain I'm giving you shoot to kill orders the second you see the Kingston take her out no asking for a surrender that's an order Admiral Landy says as she looks at the monitor on her desk. Aye, Admiral Dauntless out, Captain Martin says on the monitor as the transmission ends with Admiral Landy mad about Typhuss getting away from capture. (Space, warp speed) Kingston is at high warp. Captain's log stardate 63899.2 we're on course for a planet on the outskirts of Rattlesnakes Flat to figure out who framed Admiral Kira and to set his name free and in the meantime we're looking over the video footage to figure out if its a fake or not (Engineering) Commander Tucker is looking over the footage when Admiral Kira walks into the room. Admiral on the deck Commander Tucker says as he and his engineering team snap to attention. As you were, how is it coming Commander Tucker says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Tucker. Slow going but processing good sir do you remember the time the SGC was taken over by aliens that could copy a person Commander Tucker says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Of course, are you saying that someone found one of these devices and used to look like me and kill those two Starfleet Intelligence agents says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Tucker. Its possible if it happened to General O'Neill it could happen to anyone Commander Tucker says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss thinks about the last time he encountered those devices, then he tapped his combadge. Admiral Kira to Captain Tyson says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. Nothing from his combadge. Commander Tucker to Captain Tyson, computer locate Captain Tyson Commander Tucker says after he got nothing on his combadge. Captain Tyson is in his quarters there is one person in there with him computer says in its female voice. Typhuss leaves engineering and heads for Captain Tyson's quarters. (Captain's quarters) John is looking over the video footage himself when his door chimed. Come John says as he's not looking at the door. Val Mal Doran walks in wearing a nightgown and attempts to seduce John. (Outside the Captain's quarters) Typhuss with a security team uses the door chime nothing from the door.